A Simple Fairy Tale
by SpookyMitch
Summary: An unusual mission turns 'Samantha' into 'Cinderella'


Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Stargate belongs to MGM and Gecko productions

**A Simple Fairy Tale: **

**_Samantha_**

Jack O'Neill

The day started normally, as far as normal goes in the Stargate program at least. The UAV sent images of P2Y-178 that delighted Danny boy a lot so as always, we headed for that off-world destination. Trees, moss, three moons and a couple of oddly carved posts were supposed to greet us upon arrival. Guess what? The events of that day couldn't have happened in our wildest dreams.

"What the hell!"

Instead of seeing an alien forest, I stood in the middle of a long and broad hallway adorned with golden statues of people who dressed as if they were from the medieval century. It took me awhile to realize I was wearing the exact same thing, a blue cape and a suit designed with gems and diamonds.

"Carter, what's going on? Carter?"

No one answered. My second-in-command was nowhere to be seen. So was the rest of my team. Instead, a lot of funny looking people stared at me, puzzled by the words that I said.

"Who is Carter sir?" one of them asked. His curiosity was very evident on his tone.

I looked at them blankly, wondering as to what to say or how to say it when none of these people seem to know anything about the military. A man saved him from the trouble of coming up with an answer as he yelled from across the hallway.

"Your majesty, your father is waiting. You must hurry," he said while gesturing to a room before him.

"My father?" I grumbled as I scurried over to where he was and entered.

"The general? What are you doing here?" General Hammond was seated on what appeared to be throne. He ignored my ever mentioning his rank, enticing me to sit beside him. My behavior must have annoyed him in some way because he leaned over to me and whispered, "What's wrong, son? You look like you've seen a ghost."

'Where do you want me to start, 'DAD'? I thought but before I could say my really nasty remark, a crowd entered the hall.

Daniel Jackson

"Great! What am I suppose to do now?"

I asked myself while turning a full circle to see where I was. It looked as if I was in a market place and I was wearing something similar to what I wore in Abydos. And, to top it all off, no one was at all shocked I just appeared out of nowhere.

A lot of people were headed for the 'palace' as far as I can figure. I heard a few of them mention about a 'King George' and a prince who was to choose a wife soon. "This looks so much like a badly written fairytale!" I mumbled as I was shoved towards the direction of the crowd.

As soon as I entered, against my better judgement I blurted out.

"JACK!"

"DANIEL, THANK GOD!"

Jack was up on his feet from what! A throne! Then a voice from behind him (an awfully familiar voice, I should say) shouted orders at the guards.

"Get him! He is disrespecting the prince! Teach him a lesson for his insolence!"

Before I knew it, a guard had appeared in front of me, holding a really 'nice' sword, ready to strike. Then, Jack had materialized between us, shielding me with his body.

"STOP! Don't hurt him!" he shouted in a low but distinct voice.

By the look on the guard's face, I'd say he was as surprised as I was.

"Jack, what's this about?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the guard pushed Jack away from his path, and raised the sword at me again.

"I said stop!" Jack mouthed with the same intensity as a while ago. "Daniel, shut up ok. Later, later! Leave it for later."

The desperation on his voice definitely shut me up temporarily. He continued.

"Ah, I want you to bring this man to my quarters immediately. Understood?" he was talking directly to the guard. The man nodded. "If I so much as see a bruise on his arm, the man responsible will be severely punished."

And without another word he walked out of the room.

'Way the go, Jack!' I thought. 'I never imagined Jack as a diplomat.' The guard who had almost killed me directed me to the 'prince's' quarters as I grinned over this image.

Jack O'Neill

"Now where the hell is my room?" I said, exasperated by the recent events and the questions that ran randomly in my mind. 'Where are they? Why had they been separated? Why was Daniel wearing those clothes while I got stuck with this one? Lucky bastard. Where were Sam and Teal'C? Where was the gate? How are we supposed to go home now? And where the hell is my room?' Daniel could answer these. He always had answers for everything.

Finally giving up on my instincts, I stopped to ask for directions. The lady whom I approached was utterly perplexed as if it wasn't a perfectly sensible question. She pointed to the door to her right and I mouthed a 'thank you', I think. She seemed like she was about to faint. Anyway, I walked in to my room to find Daniel looking out the window.

Daniel Jackson

The guards left as soon as Jack entered. When we were sure they were out of hearing range, we started talking (that means shouting at each other).

"What's going on?" we said in unison.

"You don't know!" I shouted

"That surprises you!"

"Well, no."

Then Jack turned to settle on one of the sofas to my left. I went and did the same.

"Hey, Jack. You see that sword?"

"Mmm."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING STANDING BEFORE A SWORD LIKE THAT!" I couldn't help myself. I stood in front of him, trying to shake some sense back into him.

"What?"

"You could've been hurt!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Cause _YOU_ could've been hurt!"

An uncomfortable silence followed. I knew he meant well. It's just that, I was worried ok! He's my best friend for crying out loud!

"Sorry."

"Not your fault." He grinned. No harm done then. So I continued on with the more pressing matters like 'what to do.'

"So what now?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged as he stared at the ceiling. "Maybe if we played along, we could learn more about this place. I mean, how bad could it be, right?"

"The surroundings are beautiful…"

"The food's…existent. At least we won't grow hungry…"

"And there are plenty of women you can pick from to be your wife."

"Daniel, you're pushing it." He glared at me and for a second I thought he'd actually rip me apart. He's capable of doing that anyway.

"Didn't you know? That was the whole purpose of the meeting that you were in. You have two days to pick a wife as your princess or the king will choose for you."

Then, Jack just lost it.

Jack O'Neill

I lost it. I definitely lost it. It's as if cold water was just splashed at my face. The truth was I hadn't minded Daniel's remark at first. He can be a smart-ass sometimes (learned from the best, he did). But to know you HAD to do it, to CHOOSE ok! Well that's a whole different ballgame, buddy!

"WHAT! WHY DIDN"T ANYONE TELL ME!" Now, it was my turn to scream. Daniel flinched when I did but I think he half-expected my reaction already. That boy knows me too well.

"Probably because you were too busy trying to protect me," he replied. "Thanks by the way."

"Don't sweat it kid," I mumbled blandly. I slumped lower into the sofa that it could have swallowed me whole. To change the subject, I asked another question that was bothering me even more. Although I wasn't too optimistic about what he had to say.

"Do you know where Sam and Teal'C are?"

I felt him sink lower into the sofa as I did. I guess I wasn't the only one worried then. He had his hands covering his face that his reply, "No," was barely heard.

"Daniel, we're going to find them" I tried to assure him. He lifted his head and nodded to say 'I appreciate that.'

Daniel Jackson

Jack always had a way of making anything seem better. Besides, I trusted he'd do as he said. He always does.

After we had our little 'talk,' a man came in to inform Jack of his duties for the 'morrow.' God, these people sounded like Shakespeare! Jack reluctantly agreed and he brought me with him. I was happy to oblige. Jack had access to all the goodies of the palace that it was fun!

People (aside from present company of course) kept glowering at me as if I didn't belong. I didn't mind. I was sure none of them could harm me anyway. Even if Jack wasn't a prince, I'm positive he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

The day went on. Jack had to ride a horse (I didn't even know he could ride a horse!), go to 'royal' meeting and meet a lot of people who knew him better as a prince than even he did. And through all those time, we hadn't seen either of our teammates.

'I just hope they're alright.' I thought as I followed Jack along.

Sam Carter

It had been five hours since we crossed the stargate which was now nowhere to be found. I ended up in a little cottage that had people, specifically two 'ladies' (And I use that term loosely) who introduced themselves as my step sisters and an old 'lady' who fancied being my step mother.

I didn't have much of a choice. I had to follow. They made me cook, clean the house, tend the garden, and I don't even do this things in my own home. 'God if only I had a gun' I thought more than once I should say. My weapons seemed to have vanished alongside my fatigues.

I definitely missed the others. Even the colonel. You have to hand it to him He had a funny way of seeing the better part o any situation. Then, a chance came for me to find them. 'Mother' wanted me to accompany her at the market place.

Once I was out of that 'HOUSE' (God, I sounded like Jack), the fresh air couldn't have been more welcomed. But regardless of my newfound freedom, I had to gather information if only to locate my friends.

All I found so far concerned the Royal family. The king had decided to make a deal with his son. The deal was if the young prince does not find a wife in two days, his father would choose for him. There was also that incident with a peasant boy who was befriended by the prince, even if it was against the king's wishes. With this, I kind of liked the guy already.

Then the people around me began to cheer. Not far from the edge of the town, two men, one obviously of royal blood and the other was unmistakably the peasant. The prince and his friend were riding their horses and chatting as if they've been best friends all their life. Then, I noticed.

"Daniel? Jack!"

The peasant was Daniel. He had his glasses on so it wasn't that hard to recognize him. But Jack, he's the prince!

I sprinted towards their direction but was blocked by two guards and by a voice from behind me.

"Samantha!"

I turned around and hesitantly followed suit before, 'mother' began to fret. As I trudged along, I devised a plan to see my friends.

Jack O'Neill

"I'm exhausted"

"That's definitely an understatement."

I grinned at his remark. The day just ended and we already had our dinner, which was spectacular to say the least. But I still couldn't help but feel worried for our friends. Daniel must've noticed because he tried to strike up a conversation to lighten my mood.

"I had fun Jack! I hadn't had that much fun in along time."

"Same here, Daniel. Same here."

"Hey Jack, I really hope your plan works. That's assuming they'd go to the ball"

"I know" I stared at his eyes gloomily knowing the doubt in mine could easily be se. "That king, FATHER, didn't give me much of a choice! My hands are tied. I'm not to go outside of the castle's grounds, specifically to crowded areas such as the town, until I get married." I sighed and resigned myself to staring at the floor. I felt extremely useless for my team. "Dammit! I muttered under my breath.

Daniel placed a hand over my shoulder.

"Jack let's go back to your room. Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow."

We walked silently across the palace's garden to head back to 'my' quarters. Both of us had our defenses down, prohibiting us from anticipating what happened next.

Someone had grabbed me from behind and pressed a hand over my mouth to prevent me form screaming. Daniel did that for both of us. But instead of screaming for help, he said,

"SAM!"

I turned around to see my second-in-command dressed in a nightgown, smiling at me.

"You really should watch your back more often sir, now that you're a prince and all." She had that sparkle in her eyes, the one that never failed to catch my breath. Before I knew it, I had pulled her into my arms, her head over my shoulder, embracing her.

"I was worried about you," I whispered to her ear.

Sam didn't say anything. She didn't have to. I was glad she was there, that's it. We stayed that way for a couple more seconds before finally letting go. Her face was blushing though. And then I realized Daniel was there too!

Daniel Jackson

I wasn't really sure of what I saw but it felt weird, even for me, and I knew I had to be the icebreaker. Besides, it wasn't the time or place to interrogate these two.

"Guys?" They looked at me as if they only just realized I existed. Then they stepped back, away from each, careful not to overreact. 'Guys, I'm an Archeologist, not an idiot!' I thought.

"Ohhkaaay then. Jack, I think we should tell Sam about the plan. Teal'C's still not here. We still can't leave."

That did it. Jack was instantly back into command mode. So was Sam. We assessed the situation as we possibly can. As far as we can figure, Jack was still on house arrest and he'll stay that way until he gets married. I guess he was more concerned about our safety because he immediately dismissed the option to just run for it. Sam and I will be shot on sight if we were to be seen with Jack if were to try to escape. So we decided to push through with the plan and wait for tomorrow's events to occur, much to Jack's annoyance.

Sam promised she'd be there no matter what.

"You know what, I'd definitely be there too!" Jack sarcastically commented. Sam and I found ourselves laughing at his obviously lame attempt of a joke. I was surprised at how relieved I was when he did. I guess we all felt this might actually turn out good.

So we said our goodbyes and goodnights and Jack and Sam had a little unspoken conversation that I totally missed out on before we went our separate ways.

Sam Carter

I arrived at 'home' in time to make breakfast. Whoever said 'You can't teach old dogs new tricks'? I learned how to make homemade pancakes in less than an hour!

Anyway, I had to work out a plan to get out of here. I was sure 'mother' wouldn't allow me to come to the party with my sisters. She really wanted one of her daughters to marry the prince. Jack! Eeeww! Either way, she gave me tons of to do to remain busy. Ya right. Like I'll bother doing them all!

So just to placate them, I cleaned a few shelves and desks.

"Samantha" 'Mother' called.

"Yes mother" I replied with a tinge annoyance totally opposite of the grin on my face. I bet I looked like a chipmunk.

"Your sisters and I will be heading to town today to buy them new dresses for the ball. We have a new chauffer and he better knows who the boss around here is. He's outside at the moment. Get him something to drink before you continue with your chores."

I can't remember how many curses I knew before that very moment, but it sure did surprise me that I was mumbling more than even the colonel ever used in a very hostile environment. I was staring at the glass of water I was carrying trying to control my rising temper.

"Captain Carter."

"Shit!" The last of my disgraceful vocabulary slipped out of me along side the glass. It took me awhile to comprehend what he said. Then I looked up. It was Teal'C.

"Teal'C, you're the chauffer! I mean the driver, Teal'C." he had a blank look on his face. No surprises there. He merely blinked at the mention of the unfamiliar word I used.

"I believe I am. I have been accompanied by this undomesticated animal and he does not say much. I had no lead in locating you."

I giggled. It was very rare for him to make a joke and it was usually aimed at Jack. Speaking of Jack,

"So you have seen neither Jack nor Daniel?" He nodded. "You have to help me then. There'll be a party tonight at the palace and they'll meet us there."

We spent the rest of the while to figure out just how to do that before 'mother' ended it by deciding to leave.

Jack O'Neill

I've been standing before my opened closet for the last hour…I think. I justified it by reminding myself and anyone within grumbling range that 'I didn't know what to wear.' Even to myself. For crying out loud, I never fuss about my attire, not even when I had prom. (God knows how long that's been.) And we're just gonna see Sam.

"Oh Sam," I sighed. I kept replaying our last meeting in my head that it began to hurt. Why had I done that! Daniel was there. He never even mentioned it since. Maybe hi didn't mind at all. Maybe I just made a big thing about the entire incident. It was just concern anyway.

"Daniel!'

"Yeah," he answered from outside the room. I brought two sets of suits: one with a blue and gold theme and another with a green and silver type. I squeezed them through a small opening so he could see.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Green one," he answered. I knew he was exasperated but I had to know. His opinion valued a lot to me.

Daniel Jackson

'I knew this party was important but this has got to be a joke.' I thought as I stepped into the heart of the celebration that marveled the most spectacular design. Its arrangement was Victorian with a speck of the Palace of Versailles to boot. Chandeliers glowed from the ceiling enchanting the glory of royalty. Bouquets of flowers showered the room from all corners. And the food, I've never seen this much food elegantly dressed that can match the thousands of people roaming the room.

"Achoo!" There go the flowers.

"Bless" Jack said absentmindedly as it was an every day occurrence. He was dodging glances from the women vying for his attention. Jack had a thing for women and it was quite unusual to see him bothered by them. I wonder why?

We walked to the main table situated at the far side of the room where the festivities can all be seen. The king was already there. He looked so much identical to General Hammond that it was eerie to think of him as a king. Anyway, he looked pleased to see them approaching.

Jack seated beside the general. His father. I mean the king! And I on the seat beside his. With a wave of a hand the room was silent as was the king's unsaid command.

"My son had called for this gathering to announce his betrothal to your future queen. As to the actual lady in question, the decision is to be made tonight. "

The room thundered with applauses and cheers and I could see Jack was extremely uneasy about it. I mean who wouldn't be right. He was about to be wed to a person he knows nothing about.

The king continued as the cheers died down. "Before the end of this night, there would be grand wedding. I'm proud of you son." He said with a smile towards his 'beloved son.' I don't know if Jack returned it though.

"Let the festivities begin!"

The crowd erupted again before they went to their separate entertainments.

Jack O'Neill

'This is the most embarrassing day of my life.'

There, I finally admitted it to myself. It was true. I'd dress as Santa Clause anytime of day if only to erase this event from my memory. People kept staring at me, giggling at my discomfort, simply expecting me to blurt my big announcement. Aaaah! God I wanted to scream! And to top it all off, Daniel doesn't seem to be the least bit bothered by this at all. He just slobbered at all the dishes in front of us and to think I haven't even touched my plate. Oh sure it looks 'dee-li-cious'! But how am I supposed to eat with decorum when all these people are watching me as if I was a live show.

"Danny?" I turned to Daniel who still didn't stop eating.

"Mmm" he mumbled with his mouth full. Well, he's a scientist. They're expected to be weird.

"Nothing." I changed my mind. A slobbering Daniel is much better than a fretting one. Besides, I'm worried enough for the both of us. Teal'C hasn't shown up yet and Sam… if that 'mother' of hers so much as lay a finger on her, I swear…

"Sam." As if reading my mind, Daniel mumbled her name as he finally swallowed the lump on his throat.

"I know. Where the hell is she?" I said, voicing my fears to my unsuspecting plate.

"Sam," he said again and I glanced to where he was looking.

There she was. Lathered in the silvery hue of her gown, her eyes sparkled as she scanned the room of strangers. 'They don't even notice her. How can they not notice her?' he thought as he mentally dealt with his initial and continuous reaction…which was to gawk without a care in the world.

"She's magnificent."

Unbeknownst to him, he actually voiced that thought out loud which Daniel apparently noticed. With a raised eyebrow, he nudged his friend. "I think you should go to her" he said as I stare mesmerized by her eyes that were still glued to me.

"Ok," I replied as I slowly stood and moved towards her. Every pair of eyes in the room was watching my every move and I couldn't give a damn about it.

As I stopped in front of her, I held out my hand without taking my eyes off her, not even for a second. "Do you mind if we dance?" The words were out of my mouth before I even realized it.

"Not at all," she said as he held on to me.

Daniel Jackson

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jack was a gentleman. He can DANCE! And Sam just accepted his offer. Well that's not such a shocker, he's her commanding officer. But still!

Then someone touched my shoulder. I literally jumped out of my skin. Jack wasn't here to protect me. The guards can just slice and dice me for all I know. They could—

"Good evening Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'C! You scared me!" I said with the little breath I had left.

"I am sorry. I came to tell you of Captain Carter's plan. She asked me to tell you in private room. Do you know of any Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah," I answered as I reluctantly left the room with Teal'C.

Sam Carter

I never really thought I'd end up in the situation I'm in right now. NEVER in my life have I imagined being gawked at, probably being cursed too, while dancing with THIS man on an empty dance floor. And not just any dance, it had to be like this. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, drawing me so close to his lean body, and I had mine around his neck. Not that I'm complaining, but this is Jack we're talking about here!

"Sam, you don't mind right?" He whispered against my ear before moved a little for those puppy-dog-eyes to gaze at me. Yes, I definitely wasn't complaining.

I shook my head in reply, afraid that the sigh that came out of me would give how much I was enjoying this away. I leaned over to rest my head against his chest and his arms tightened their hold.

Then I saw Daniel and Teal'C beside the halls wide doors. They were ready to execute our escape.

"Jack, I think it's time."

I told him about our plan a little after we began dancing. Daniel and Teal'C were about to start a riot, frightening the guests into running in all direction. Then we had to make the run ourselves, In case we ever get separated, we were to meet at the house I stayed in. But before we could start anything—

'DINGDONG' the clock struck twelve signaling the end of the night. The plan failed.

"Jack, why are they still glaring at me?" I asked, half afraid that the predicament they were in was completely hopeless.

""Probably because you're the first and last person I danced with tonight," he said. "Sam, I promise we'll get home, ok. Everything's going to be fine. I swear it on my life."

"I know Jack, I know." I hugged him tighter as we swayed. The only music left was our hearts beating.

The decision had to be made. Everyone in the room was looking at Jack, awaiting the inevitable.

"Sam, will you—?"

"I will."

Then he leaned over and kissed me.

Jack O'Neill

I knew I had to kiss her. It was as if the choice was taken out of my hands even before I realized what I was doing. When we stopped, we found ourselves in the middle of the forest that originally was supposed to greet us. We were out of the palace and we were in our complete military gear. I couldn't help but wonder if everything that had happened were in fact only a dream.

"Daniel?" I gestured at the two pillars of carved wood that stood before us. Daniel hurried over it as if it can answer all their questions. "Can you read it?"

"Yeah. It's in Arabic, sort of. Ok here's what it says: 'Here lies the land of fulfillment where all that are imagined will exist in your reality. But not all can reach the happy end of the story. Since you are reading this, you have successfully ventured the land of fulfilled dreams.'"

"Ok, in laymen's term?" I asked.

"Happily ever after," Sam replied. Her eyes were transfixed on the pieces of wood in front of us.

"Wait, there's more: 'This experience is a wonderful opportunity for all who are in hopes to see a fantasy of wonder. If you wish to avail of it again—"

"And that's our cue to leave," I interrupted. I had no intention of doing that again…

"My sentiments exactly" I guess I wasn't alone in that opinion.

"Sam, dial us out!" I ordered and everyone moved so fast it's as if someone was after us. We never even hesitated as we crossed the gate home.

_**AFTERWARDS…**_

General Hammond

After I was blessed with the total account of the events that occurred at P2Y-178, I just had to laugh.

"So you're saying Jack was a prince and Teal'C had a horse!" I said. I couldn't keep the incredulity from my voice even if my life depended on it. I still think they were drugged but Dr. Frasier said they were perfectly ok.

"YES!" SG1 answered in unison.

Then Jack turned to Daniel. "I told you he wouldn't believe us." They were discussing the matter amongst themselves as if I wasn't even around. Good thing too. I wasn't at all acting like a general anymore.

Jack was chatting with Captain Carter while Daniel had a word with Teal'C.

"Sam do you think it's possible we all just dreamt the entire thing?"

"No sir," Captain Carter answered.

"Stop calling me sir for a month, that's an order." He had a disgusted look on his face at that. "How are you so sure?" he asked after awhile.

"I have bruises to prove it Jack. From household chores."

"That wench! Wait! You learned how to cook pancakes right? Teach me."

On the other hand, Daniel was interrogating Teal'C. "Are you positively sure that the horse couldn't talk?" Teal'C raised an eyebrow and said "I choose not to answer that question Daniel Jackson."

"Ok!" I interrupted. "Let me get this straight. You were there and you were there and you were there and there's no place like home"

"You were there too general." Teal'C replied. "You were the king."

'And that was the best part of the story' I thought as I grinned at my subordinates.

21


End file.
